EARTHQUAKE
by angstpoem
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi member NCT saat tiba-tiba saja gempa bumi terjadi? / NCT. TAEYU, JOHNTEN, JAEDO. ADA KONTEN 18 DIKITTT BANGET. SORRY FOR TYPO. RNR


**A/N : Sekali lagi, jangan banyak berharap sama FF absurd ini. FF ini aku buat cuman karna rasa penasaran ku aja gimana situasi member NCT pas lagi gempa di Korea itu. btw, semoga enggak ada korban jiwa ya. aku serem liat jalanan ada yang retak karena gempa ._. Btw, kalau baca jangan lupa review dan aku ingetin lagi, ini FF garing banget karena demi apapun ak ini spesialisasi(?) ANGST TTvTT**

 **...**

Oke, jadi begini. Satu malam yang tidak begitu tenang di sebuah _dorm_ yang cukup luas untuk menampung lebih dari sebelas laki-laki di dalamnya. Kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam _dorm_ itu? Ayo kita lihat bersama.

Baiklah, para _maknae_ _line_ ; Jaemin, Chenle dan Jisung sedang asyiknya bermain _game_ di sofa ruang tengah dengan semangkuk besar keripik kentang yang tidak disentuh. Jeno dan Donghyuck fokus menonton acara yang ada di televisi. Sedangkan Mark tengah mengobrol bersama Renjun sembari menghidupkan musik dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Di tempat lain, Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang dibantu oleh Taeil sedang sibuk-sibuknya memasak untuk makan malam. Ya walaupun diselingi dengan adegan Jaehyun yang menggoda Doyoung dan Taeil yang merasa dirinya seolah menjadi obat nyamuk eletrik untuk pasangan sejoli itu. Karena sungguh demi apapun, Taeil tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain diam. Hansol, Kun dan Winwin sedang pergi keluar. Memang sih masih ada Taeyong yang sedang mengelap piring-piring yang sudah Mark dan Renjun cuci tadi. Tapi mengajak Taeyong mengobrol untuk saat ini bukan pilihan yang tepat. Lihat saja wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan tembok china lebih baik dari pada wajah datar Taeyong. Maklum saja, kekasihnya sedang pulang kampung ke Osaka dan belum ad mengabarinya hari ini.

" _Yuta kemana ya?"_

" _Sudah makan belum?"_

" _Sudah mandi belum?"_ (?)

" _Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesan ku?"_

" _Di telpon juga tidak diangkat."_

" _Apa ponselnya rusak? Apa di osaka tidak ada signal? Tapi aktif kok."_

" _Atau jangan-jangan dia selingkuh dengan pria lain di osaka?"_

" _Ah, tidak mungkin."_

" _Tapi Yuta kemana?"_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi kepala seorang Lee Taeyong dibalik wajah datar dan sikap kalemnya.

"Hahhh." Disisi lain, Taeil mengela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. _JaeDo_ _Couple_ mulai lagi.

" _Hyung,_ kau tahu?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan senyum miringnya saat melihat Doyoung yang mengambil beberapa lobak untuk dipotong-potong.

"Tahu apa?" Doyoung balik bertanya dengan kalem.

"Aku sedikit _terpancing_ melihat mu memegang lobak-lobak itu." bisik Jaehyun agar hanya Doyoung yang mendengarnya. Ya walaupun Taeil yang berdiri di dekat Doyoung masih bisa mendengar bisikan bocah itu.

Doyoung diam. Dia memilih untuk tidak memedulikan lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak mau melakukannya malam ini?" Oke, Taeil benar-benar merasa ia hanya dianggap sebagai obat nyamuk elektrik oleh kedua adiknya ini.

"Diam Jae, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh." Sahut Doyoung kalem. Ia baru melesaikan satu lobak pertama.

"Ayolah _hyung_. Nanti malam kita lakukan. Kita 'kan juga sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin _diatas_ mu malam ini. Boleh ya?" Jaehyun terdengar seperti anak 7 tahun yang memohon untuk dibelikan es krim.

Doyoung meraih lobak kedua. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan Jae. Nanti di dengar anak-anak." Sahutnya masih kalem. Sedangkan Taeil yang dari tadi berada di dekat mereka serasa ingin menenggelamkan diri di Segitiga bermuda. Ia ingin pergi tapi tidak bisa. Tugasnya untuk mencuci sayuran belum selesai.

"Mereka tidak dengar. Nah, kau menyebut mereka anak-anak. Apa kau tidak mau punya anak lagi, _hyung_? Mungkin Jeno mau punya adik lagi. Aku juga kangen suara des—"

TUK!

Jaehyun dan Taeil kaget bukan main saat melihat Doyoung memotong sebuah lobak dengan tenaga penuh—jangan pikirkan Taeyong. Ia masih sibuk menggalau ria—hingga menimbulkan suara.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah datar.

"Kau ingin _punyamu_ seperti lobak ini?"

Jaehyun _kicep_. Taeil yang berdiri disisi Doyoung menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya(?) _Meanwhile_ Taeyong: _Yuta lagi apa ya?_

"Oke, _hyung_. Jae _mingkem_." Jaehyun kembali sibuk dengan urusannya. Ia tidak ingin habis dibabat oleh Dottoki _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Kami pulang~" Hansol tiba-tiba saja datang dengan sekantung buah apel di tangannya dan telihat Kun serta Winwin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ahhh, akhirnya kalian pulang." Taeil mendesah lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Johnny dan Ten?" tanya Hansol bingung.

...

 **CLEK!**

"Kau menguncinya?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang menganggu." Sahut Ten yang melihat Johnny menyeringai padanya.

" _Well, come to dady._ " Johnny berujar dengan suara beratnya sembari mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. Ten tersenyum. Ia mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Johnny. Mengalungkan lengan dengan manja di leher pacar Amerikanya.

" _I miss you_."

Johnny tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang begitu manja. Diletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ten.

"Tapi kita bertemu setiap hari." Sahutnya dan Ten cemberut dengan bibirnya yang _dipoutkan_. Membuat pemuda Korea-Amerika itu mati-matian menahan hasrat yang sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tapi kita sibuk dengan persiapan debut unit selanjutnya. Sampai tidak ada waktu berdua seperti ini."

Johnny terkekeh.

"Oke oke. Jadi sekarang, kita sudah berdua dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Johnny sukses membuatnya mendapat pukulan ringan di dada dari Ten. Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, kucing manis?" dan Ten memberi kecupan singkat dibibirnya sebagai jawaban.

Sebuah senyum miring terbentuk di bibir Johnny. Setelah itu, ia membawa Ten kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut, awalnya. Sebelum ciuman itu mulai berubah menjadi lebih menuntut. Berganti dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang sukses membuat Ten melenguh. Memberi akses lebih untuk kekasih Korea-Amerikanya.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Ten mulai dengan nakalnya melepaskan kancing kemeja Johnny satu persatu disaat sang dominan menahan tengkuknya agar aktifitas mereka semakin dalam. Membuat mereka semakin melayang. Tidak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi.

 **BRAKK!**

Ten dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Johnny hingga pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Kaget melihat jam beker Ten terjatuh dari nakas. Keterkejutan mereka tidak hanya sampai disitu.

"John." Ten meremas kemeja putih kekasihnya dengan rasa takut. Wajah keduanya menegang saat merasakan kamar _dorm_ mereka bergetar dengan sangat jelas.

...

Taeyong yang tengah mengelap piring basah yang tersisa sedikit terdiam seketika saat melihat meja makan mulai bergetar. Begitu juga dengan piring-piringnya. Jaehyun dan Doyoung 'pun begitu. Mereka ikut membeku saat getaran yang semakin terasa.

"Apa ini?" Winwin bertanya takut. Ia dengan cepat meraih lengan Kun- _ge_ nya.

Taeil diam di tempat. Gerakannya yang ingin memasukan belanjaan ke kulkas ikut terhenti. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Jae..." Doyoung reflek meraih lengan Jaehyun untuk berpegang. Sedangkan Jaehyun mencoba tenang saat merasakan _dorm_ mereka yang serasa semakin bergetar walaupun jantungnya serasa akan copot saat itu juga.

"Ini gempa." Lirih Taeyong.

" _HYUNGG_!"

Mereka semakin terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Jaemin yang melengking dari ruang tengah.

"Anak-anak..." segera setelah Hansol berucap. Mereka langsung dengan cepat bergegas ke ruang tengah tempat para _maknae_ berada. Ten dan Johnny juga tampak baru keluar dari kamar dan segera mendekati Mark dan Renjun yang terdiam.

"Jaemin!" Taeyong dengan cepat menuju Jaemin yang menangis memeluk Jisung dan Chenle yang hanya diam dengan wajah tegang mereka. Jaemin dengan cepat langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan tangisannya yang belum reda.

"Yuta _hyung_!" tapi dia malah meneriakan nama Yuta saat Taeyong sudah memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Tenang Jaemin tenang."

Hansol dengan cepat memegang Jisung yang terus diam disaat Chenle sudah bersama Kun dan Winwin.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun tampak sudah menggandeng Jeno yang juga diam dengan wajah pucatnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi? Apa akan kiamat? Apa kita akan mati?" Donghyuck tampak mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin karena rasa takut dan cemasnya. Taeil yang sudah memegangnya dengan cepat menyahut. "Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kita akan baik-baik saja, Donghyuck."

"Semuanya tenang. Kalian ingat bukan kalau gedung ini bangunan tahan gempa." Johnny berujar untuk menenangkan teman-temannya dengan wajah tegang yang sangat kentara. Mereka semua diam. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak barang seinchipun. Jaemin masih menangis dan ia semakin erat memeluk Taeyong _hyung_ nya saat getaran makin terasa.

PRANGG!

Semua orang terkejut saat mendengar suara piring-piring pecah dari dapur. Membuat para _maknae_ semakin mendekatkan diri kepada _hyung line._ Suara tangis Jaemin semakin terdengar dan Taeyong mati-matian menenangkan Jaemin disaat dirinya 'pun merasakan panik yang sama walaupun tidak ia perlihatkan.

" _Eomma... Appa..._ Yuta _hyung_...hiks." Taeyong tidak heran kenapa anak ini terus menggumamkan nama Yuta, bukannya Taeyong yang tengah memeluknya.

"Jaemin, tenanglah."

...

Yuta sedang asyik-asyiknya berkumpul dengan sanak saudara di ruang tengah saat Ibunya tiba-tiba saja datang sambil membawa ponsel dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajah. Membuat dia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh terlebih lagi setelah wanita paruh baya itu menyebut namanya.

"Yuta- _kun_."

Suaranya terdengar cemas dan Yuta tidak suka itu.

"Ada gempa di kota Seoul."

Maka tepat setelah Ibunya mengatakan berita buruknya, Yuta dengan cepat melesat menuju kamar untuk meraih ponsel. Ia bahkan hampir jatuh di tangga karena terlalu panik. Segera setelah ia mendapatkan benda yang dicari, pemuda jepang tersebut dengan sigap mendial nomor seseorang di seberang sana.

"Astaga Taeyong!"

Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Begitu juga dengan yang kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya.

"Kenapa si Tsundere bodoh ini tidak mengangkat!" makinya karena terlalu kesal. Yuta tengah dilanda panik luar biasa dan ia tidak suka itu. Ponselnya bahkan sampai terlepas karena tangannya yang bergetar.

"Taeyong angkatlah." Yuta kembali menelpon setelah meraih ponselnya lagi.

...

Goncangan itu mereda dan semakin lemah hingga tidak terasa apa-apa lagi. Lampu gantung di asrama berhenti bergoyang. Meja, kursi dan perabotan lain juga tidak bergetar lagi seperti sebelumnya. Tempat mereka berpijak kembali normal. Namun, belasan laki-laki itu tetap berdiri mematung walaupun tragedi gempa tadi sudah berhenti.

"Apa ini sudah berhenti?" Hansol bertanya di tengah suasana yang masih tegang.

"Sepertinya." Ten menyahut. Ia masih memeluk erat lengan Johnny.

" _Manager hyung_ menelpon." Johnny dengan cepat menjawab panggilan itu. Membuat anak laki-laki yang lain memerhatikannya dengan seksama dan diam. Sesekali Johnny akan menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "Ya, baiklah _hyung_." atau "Aku mengerti." hingga pemuda amerika itu selesai dengan ponselnya.

" _Manager hyung_ bilang kita harus keluar dulu dari _apartement_. Walaupun gedung ini tahan gempa, ditakutkan nanya ada gempa susulan yang lebih besar lagi. Kita akan turun dari tangga darurat."

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Johnny. Mereka mulai beranjak dari sana dengan para _hyung_ masing-masing menuntun _maknae line_.

...

"Astagaa, kenapa Taeyong tidak mengangkat telpon ku." Yuta sudah hampir menangis di kamar. Di sebelahnya sang Ibu sudah mengusap-usap punggung anaknya yang tampak begitu khawatir.

"Mungkin dia sedang panik. Kau harus mengerti."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Aku telpon Hansol _hyung_ saja." Yuta tidak habis akal. Mereka satu _dorm_ dan ia yakin Hansol, Taeyong dan yang lainnya sedang bersama. Alhasil, pemuda jepang itu menelpon Hansol dan tidak perlu menunggu lama pria Busan itu sudah mengangkat telponnya.

" _Halo..."_

" _Hyung_ , berikan ponselnya ke Taeyong." Yuta _to the point_ sekali ya.

...

Hansol kaget sekaligus heran saat Yuta tiba-tiba saja langsung menyuruhnya memberikan ponsel pada Taeyong. Walau begitu, lelaki berbadan tegap itu tetap mendekati Taeyong dan memberikan ponselnya.

"Yuta menelpon."

Taeyeong terkejut dan senang secara bersamaan. Dia langsung mengambil alih ponsel Hansol dan agak menjauh karena tempat mereka berada cukup ramai akan penghuni _apartement_ yang lain juga berkumpul.

"Halo Yu—"

" _KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELPON KU_!"

Telinga Taeyong rasanya akan pecah saat itu juga. Bukankah harusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu? seharian tidak dihubungi pacar mu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, Taeyong sadar. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk protes disaat _singa betina_ mu lebih ganas dari pada saat musim kawin(?)

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa Jaemin dan Winwin baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Gempanya masih kuat? Lalu—"_

"Yuta, tenanglah. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Taeyong dengan cepat memotong atau pacarnya ini akan bertanya semakin panjang membuatnya tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab.

" _Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan baik! Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir hah? hiks hiks._ "

"Nakamoto, kau menangis?"

" _Pakai nanya lagi, dasar bodoh_!"

Taeyong diam-diam tersenyum. Sangat langka mendengar Yuta menangis. Apalagi pacarnya ini terkenal dengan julukan _'uke tomboy'_ di _dorm_ mereka dan nama itu sukses membuat Yuta mengamuk atau mengomel panjang lebar.

"Dengar, _baby_ —"

" _Siapa yang mengizinkan mu manggil-manggil baby hah?!"_

Taeyong terkekeh.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik, Nakamoto. Aku baik-baik saja. Kami semua tidak ada yang terluka. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Jaemin dan Winwin sudah aman dan gempanya sudah berhenti."

Taeyong dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Yuta di sebrang sana. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf tidak mengangkat telpon mu. Tadi kami semua sibuk mengurus para _maknae_. Ditambah lagi Jaemin menangis dan menyebut nama mu terus. Jadi ponsel ku tertinggal di _drom_. Kami sudah di luar sekarang karna antisipasi gempa susulan. Apa kau sudah tenang?"

" _Belum. Aku belum bisa tenang. Bagaimana jika ada gempa susulan lagi_. _Aku akan pulang besok. Jaga winwin dan Jaemin baik-baik_. _"_

Taeyong kembali terkekeh.

"Kita jadi seperti orang tua Winwin dan Jaemin sungguhan. Aku Ayah dan kau Ibunya."

" _Lee Taeyong-ssi, apa kau sempat terbentur saat gempa tadi?"_

Oke, Taeyong benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa. Pacanya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan ku seharian ini? Apa kau selingkuh?" dia bisa mendengar Yuta mendengus jengkel di sebrang sana.

" _Kami sedang ada kumpul keluarga. Karena jarang sekali momen begini, aku simpan ponsel ku di kamar. Maaf tidak memberi tahu mu_." Taeyong kembali tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

" _Arasseo._ Aku yakin pacar ku memang setia."

Yuta mendengus lagi.

" _Sudahlah, kembali lagi sana. Jaga Jaemin dan Winwin baik-baik. Bilang pada Jaemin aku akan kembali besok_. _Jaga diri mu baik-baik, Lee Taeyong. Ini perintah!"_ kadang Taeyong heran sendiri. Kenapa pacarnya ini tidak bisa bermanis-manis seperti Doyoung atau Ten.

"Baiklah, _baby_."

 _PIPP!_

Taeyong terkekeh saat Yuta dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak setelah ia berkata manis seperti itu. Setomboy apapun Yuta, Taeyong yakin disebrang sana pacarnya itu tengah merona.

Selesai dengan urusannya, ia berjalan kembali menuju teman-temannya. _Maknae line_ tampak sudah aman bersama _Manager hyung_. Jaemin juga sudah berhenti menangis walaupun matanya masih sembab dan hidungnya merah.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Taeyong bertanya setelah mengembalikan ponsel Hansol. Teman-temannya telihat memicingkan mata ke arah pasangan Johnny dan Ten. Taeyong mengikuti pandangan mereka dan ia mulai mengerti. Kemeja Johnny tidak terkancing sempurna dan telihat kusut. Ditambah lagi bibir Ten yang nampak bengkak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi sebelum gempa?" tanya Doyoung penasaran.

"Kalian juga aku lihat keluar dari kamar yang sama tadi." Taeil bertanya dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Takut terdengar oleh penghuni yang lain.

Ten menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ketelinga. Sedangkan Johnny hanya memandang teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata " _kalian iri?"_

Taeyong jadi semakin merindukan pacar jepangnya.

 _Keutt_

 _Mianhae banget buat kak irma. Aku gak tau gimana harus bikin moment Taeyu -_- aku bingung harus bikinnya gimana nun TvT mianhae. Udahlah ya segini aja, tunggu ff yang lainnya aja :") aku minta maaf dengan segenap hati dan jiwa :")_

 _Btw, kalian yang sudah terlanjur baca FF absurd ini, review aja ya. FF ini bener-bener aku buat semau hati aku aja. Cuman berlandaskan rasa penasaran gimana situasi member NCT pas lagi gempa itu. Udah ding. Makasi dan See you next ya :*_


End file.
